Promise of a Lifetime
by UnderGroundSorrow
Summary: A joyful dance leads to passionate kisses and a tender promise. Nezumi/rat X Shion/Sion Rated T for kissing


**Hello Here's a little one shot (is that right?) of my current fandom No. 6. I hope I got the characters right and that nothing seems too cheesy xD I know it is very short, but it was an impulse-story that I just **_**had**_** to write and get out of my system. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts about it^^ And if you have an idea for a story with them, I am very interested to hear it. **

_Promise of a Lifetime _

"Dance with me."

"Again?" Nezumi's eyes are shining mischievously as he pulls his deep blue-purple hair into his usual style. He pulls up Sion from the bed and onto the floor. This is the second time Nezumi wants Sion to dance with him since that time he had fainted. He put firmly his left hand over Sion's slender back and grips his other gently but in an equally firm hold while looking him in the eyes. They start moving to music seemingly only they can hear as they gracefully spin around the room.

"You've gotten better, Sion." Nezumi praises with a playful smile as he speed up lightly. "You're not as out of breath as you were last time."

"Thank you. And I'm not _that_ out of shape anymore, mind you." The white haired boy gives back a just as playful look as he too speeds up yet another notch. Soon they are spinning in a mad tempo around the room, wildly laughing as their hair whirls around their faces and they can feel nothing but joy. But after a while, of course, they are forced to slow down, still chuckling lightly. Suddenly Sion puts his arms around Nezumi's neck, though neither stop dancing.

"But you know…you really scared me…" Sion's voice sounded so small and sad that the blue haired boy couldn't help but wrap his arms around him.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Nezumi loosened his grip just enough to pull Sion's shin up to face him.

"I'm not going to die on you, I promise." It wasn't like him to behave like this, to comfort someone like this, but what is normal when it comes to Sion?

"I wish there was a way to truly promise that." The look of pure sadness and grief in his eyes is so heart breaking to see that Nezumi has to close his eyes. He leans forward as he does so and rests his forehead against the other boy's. He is faintly aware of that they have kept moving and are still slowly dancing together.

"That isn't needed, because even if I'm gone from your side, I'll stay with you in…your…mind." And before he could stop he can stop himself, Nezumi can feel his lips moving closer to Sion's with each word. Their lips gingerly touched, with the lightness of a single feather falling to the ground. It is a kiss full of innocence. The taller boy moves his hand to the others hair in an attempt to pull him closer as he pushes his mouth against him a little harder. Slowly they break apart for air, but don't let go and just gaze into each other's eyes.

"Nezumi…" is all Sion gets out before they crash together once more, this time with a burning passion. Nezumi licks at Sion's lower lip for entrance before slipping in his tongue to explore the scarred boy's mouth. Sion quickly catches on and moves own tongue against Nezumi's. They make a short pause for a breath of air and move on to suck on the other's lip. The blue haired teen pushes gently the white haired backward, making them stumbling towards the bed before falling onto it. Nezumi immediately start explore Sion's body with wandering hands as he continue kissing him fiercely. He is lying on the shorter boy with their bodies tightly pressed together as their passionate moans fill the otherwise quiet room. Sion is apparently growing bolder, because he could feel hands stroking his back, although only over the shirt. Nezumi let's somewhat reluctantly go of his friend's lips and begin sucking on his neck, earning some loud moans from said throat. He drag slowly his lips back up to Sion's and stop hovering a few millimetres above them as he slips his left hand into his. His forehead is once again resting against Sion's as he looks him deep in the eyes.

"I want you to promise me something too, Sion. Can you do that?" He swallows thickly and licks his lips. "For me?" Sion's face is slightly red and they are both panting.

"Whatever you want me to." The white haired teen gives him an angelic smile as he replies sincerely.

"Promise me…" Nezumi hesitates for a split second, "…promise me that you will never leave me, that you will always stay by my side." He closes his eyes tightly but opens them again as he feel soft lips pressing gently against his.

"I promise."


End file.
